1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof which have inhibitory activity on phosphorylation of platelet-derived growth factor (PDGF) receptor and are useful for the treatment of cell-proliferative diseases such as arteriosclerosis, vascular reobstruction, cancer and glomerulosclerosis.
2. Background Art
PDGF is known to act as an aggravating factor for cell-proliferative diseases such as arteriosclerosis, vascular reobstruction after percutaneous coronary angioplasty and bypass operation, cancer, glomerulonephritis, glomerulosclerosis, psoriasis and articular rheumatism [Cell, 46, 155-169 (1986); Science, 253, 1129-1132 (1991); Nippon Rinsho (Japanese J. of Clinical Medicine), 50, 3038-3045 (1992); Nephrol Dial Transplant, 10, 787-795 (1995); Kidney International, 43 (Suppl. 39), S86-S89 (1993); Journal of Rheumatology, 21, 1507-1511 (1994); Scandinavian Journal of Immunology, 27, 285-294 (1988), etc.].
As for quinazoline derivatives which are useful as drugs, N,N-dimethyl-4-(6,7-dimethoxy-4-quinazolinyl)-1-piperazine carboxamide is described as a bronchodilator in South African Patent No. 67 06512 (1968). Dimethoxyquinazoline derivatives are described as inhibitors of phosphorylation of epidermal growth factor (EGF) receptor in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 208911/93 and WO 96/09294. Quinoline derivatives having benzodiazepine receptor agonist activity are described in Pharmacology Biochemistry and Behavior, 53, 87-97 (1996) and European Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 31, 417-425 (1996), and quinoline derivatives which are useful as anti-parasite agents are described in Indian Journal of Chemistry, 26B, 550-555 (1987).
Inhibitors of phosphorylation of PDGF receptor so far known include bismono- and bicyclic aryl compounds and heteroaryl compounds (WO 92/20642), quinoxaline derivatives [Cancer Research, 54, 6106-6114 (1994)], pyrimidine derivatives (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 87834/94) and dimethoxyquinoline derivatives [Abstracts of the 116th Annual Meeting of the Pharmaceutical Society of Japan (Kanazawa) (1996), 2, p. 275, 29(C2) 15-2].
An object of the present invention is to provide nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof which inhibit phosphorylation of PDGF receptor to hinder abnormal cell growth and cell wandering and thus are useful for the prevention or treatment of cell-proliferative diseases such as arteriosclerosis, vascular reobstruction, cancer and glomerulosclerosis.
The present invention relates to nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compounds represented by general formula (I): 
{wherein V represents an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom;
W represents 1,4-piperazinediyl or 1,4-homopiperazinediyl in which carbons on the ring may be substituted by 1-4-alkyl groups which may be the same or different;
R1 represents a hydrogen atom, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alicyclic alkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alicyclic heterocyclic group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkynyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl group, or a substituted or unsubstituted heteroarylalkyl group;
R2 represents a substituted alkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alicyclic alkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alicyclic heterocyclic group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkynyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl group, a substituted or unsubstituted heteroarylalkyl group, xe2x80x94COR10 (wherein R10 has the same significance as R1) or xe2x80x94SO2R11 (wherein R11 represents a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alicyclic alkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alicyclic heterocyclic group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkynyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl group, or a substituted or unsubstituted heteroarylalkyl group);
R3, R4, R5 and R6, which may be the same or different, each represents a hydrogen atom, E. halogen atom, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, a nitro group, a cyano group, xe2x80x94OR12 [wherein R12 has the same significance as R10, or represents xe2x80x94COR13 (wherein R13 has the same significance as R10) or xe2x80x94SO2R14 (wherein R14 has the same significance as R11)], xe2x80x94NR15R16 (wherein R15 has the same significance as R10, and R16 has the same significance as R10, or represents xe2x80x94SO2R17 (wherein R17 has the same significance as R11) or 
[wherein X1 represents an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom; and R18 has the same significance as R10, or represents xe2x80x94OR19 (wherein R19 has the same significance as R11) or xe2x80x94NR20R21 (wherein R20 has the same significance as R10 and R21 has the same significance as R10, or R20 and R21 are combined together with the adjoining nitrogen atom to represent a substituted or unsubstituted nitrogen-containing alicyclic heterocyclic group)]; or R15 and R16 are combined together with the adjoining nitrogen atom to represent a substituted or unsubstituted nitrogen-containing heterocyclic group}, 
[wherein m represents an integer of 0-2; and when m is 0, R22 has the same significance as R10; when m is 1, R22 has the same significance as R11; and when m is 2, R22 has the same significance as R11, or represents xe2x80x94OR23 (wherein R23 has the same significance as R10) or xe2x80x94NR24R25 (wherein R24 and R25, which may be the same or different, each has the same significance as R10, or R24 and R25 are combined together with the adjoining nitrog en atom to represent a substituted or unsubstituted nitrogen-containing alicyclic heterocyclic group)] or xe2x80x94COR26 [wherein R26 has the same significance as R10, or represents xe2x80x94OR27 (wherein R27 has the same significance as R10) or xe2x80x94NR28R29 (wherein R28 and R29, which may be the same or different, each has the same significance as R10, or R28 and R29 are combined together with the adjoining nitrogen atom to represent a substituted or unsubstituted nitrogen-containing alicyclic heterocyclic group)]; or any adjoining two of R3, R4, R5 and R6 are combined together to represent methylenedioxy or ethylenedioxy; or any adjoining two of R3, R4, R5 and R6 are combined together with the two adjoining carbon atoms to form a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl ring: or R3 and R4, R4 and R5, or R5 and R6 are combined together with the two adjoining carbon atoms to represent 
[wherein A represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom or xe2x80x94NR30xe2x80x94 (wherein R30 has the same significance as R10); and Q1 has the same significance as R10, or represents xe2x80x94NR31R32 (wherein R31 and R32, which may be the same or different, each has the same significance as R10, or R31 and R32 are combined together with the adjoining nitrogen atom to represent a substituted or unsubstituted nitrogen-containing alicyclic heterocyclic group) or xe2x80x94SR33 (wherein R33 has the same significance as R10)], or 
(wherein R34 and R35, which may be the same or different, each has the same significance as R10; and Q2 represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom or xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94CN), or 
(wherein R36 has the same significance as R10); Z represents a nitrogen atom or Cxe2x80x94R7 [wherein R7 has the same significance as R10, or represents a halogen atom, xe2x80x94OR37 (wherein R37 has the same significance as R10), xe2x80x94SR38 (wherein R38 has the same significance as R10) or xe2x80x94NR39R40 (wherein R39 has the same significance as R10 and R40 has the same significance as R10, or R39 and R40 are combined together with the adjoining nitrogen atom to represent a substituted or unsubstituted nitrogen-containing alicyclic heterocyclic group)];
Y represents a nitrogen atom or Cxe2x80x94R8 (wherein R8 has the same significance as R7); and
X represents a nitrogen atom or Cxe2x80x94R9 [wherein R9 represents a hydrogen atom or xe2x80x94COOR41 (wherein R41 has the same significance as R18)],
provided that at least one of X, Y and Z represents a nitrogen atom),
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
Specific examples of the substituents mentioned in the definitions of the groups in Compounds (I) of the present invention are given below. The examples are preferred ones and do not restrict the present invention.
In the definitions of the groups in general formula (I), the alkyl group includes straight-chain or branched alkyl groups having 1-16 carbon atoms, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, dodecyl and hexadecyl. The alicyclic alkyl group includes those having 3-12 carbon atoms, for example, monocyclic ones such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl and cyclododecyl and polycyclic ones such as pinanyl, 1,7,7-trimethylbicyclo[2.2.1]heptyl, adamantyl, hexahydro-4,7-methano-1H-indenyl and 4-hexylbicyclo[2.2.2]octyl. The alicyclic heterocyclic group includes tetrahydrofuryl, tetrahydropyranyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, etc. The nitrogen-containing alicyclic heterocyclic group formed with the adjoining nitrogen atom includes pyrrolidinyl, peperidino, homopiperidino, piperazinyl, homopiperazinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, etc. The nitrogen-containing heterocyclic group formed with the adjoining nitrogen atom includes pyrrolidinyl, piperidyl, homopiperidyl, piperazinyl, homopiperazinyl, morpholino, thiomorpholino, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, indolyl, indazolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzotriazolyl, etc. The alkenyl group includes straight-chain or branched alkenyl groups having 2-16 carbon atoms, such as vinyl, allyl, 1-propenyl, isopropenyl, methacryl, butenyl, crotyl, pentenyl, hexenyl, heptenyl, decenyl, dodecenyl and hexadecenyl. The alkynyl group includes straight-chain or branched alkynyl groups having 2-16 carbon atoms, such as ethynyl, propargyl, butynyl, pentynyl, hexynyl, heptynyl, decynyl, dodecynyl and hexadecynyl. The aryl group includes phenyl, naphthyl, anthryl, pyrenyl, etc. The aralkyl group includes those having 7-15 carbon atoms, such as benzyl, phenethyl, phenylpropyl, phenylbutyl, benzhydryl, trityl, naphthylmethyl, naphthylethyl and phenylcyclopropyl. The heteroaryl group includes pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, triazinyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, quinazolinyl, phthalazinyl, quinoxalinyl, naphthyridinyl, cinnolinyl, thienyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, benzothienyl, benzofuryl, indolyl, indazolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzotriazolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzothiazolyl, prinyl, etc. The heteroaryl moiety of the heteroarylalkyl group has the same significance as the above heteroaryl group and the alkyl moiety has the same significance as the above alkyl group. The halogen atom includes fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine atoms.
The substituted alkyl group , the substituted alkenyl group and the substituted alkynyl group each has 1 to 3 substituents which are the same or different. Examples of the substituents are a nitro group, a cyano group, a hydroxyl group, an oxo group, a halogen atom, an alicyclic alkyl group, an aryl group, an alicyclic heterocyclic group, a carboxyl group, a formyl group, R42COxe2x80x94E1xe2x80x94 (wherein E1 represents a single bond or an oxygen atom; and R42 represents an alkyl group, an alicyclic alkyl group, an alicyclic heterocyclic group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group, an aralkyl group, a heteroaryl group, a heteroarylalkyl group, an alkoxy group, a trifluoromethyl group, a trifluoromethoxy group, an alicyclic alkoxy group, an O-alicyclic heterocyclic substituted hydroxyl group, an alkenyloxy group, an alkynyloxy group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy group, an aralkyloxy group, a heteroaryloxy group, a heteroarylalkoxy group, an amino group, an alkylamino group, an alicyclic alkylamino group, an N-alicyclic heterocyclic substituted amino group, an alkenylamino group, an alkynylamino group, a substituted or unsubstituted arylamino group, an aralkylamino group, a heteroarylamino group or a heteroarylalkylamino group), xe2x80x94NR43R44 (wherein R43 and R44, which may be the same or different, each represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an alicyclic alkyl group, an alicyclic heterocyclic group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group, an aralkyl group, a heteroaryl group, a heteroarylalkyl group, an alkanoyl group, an alicyclic alkanoyl group, an alicyclic heterocyclic carbonyl group, an alkenoyl group, an alkynoyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aroyl group, an aralkylcarbonyl group, a heteroarylcarbonyl group, a heteroarylalkylcarbonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, an alicyclic alkoxycarbonyl group, an O-alicyclic heterocyclic substituted hydroxycarbonyl group, an alkenyloxycarbonyl group, an alkynyloxycarbonyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxycarbonyl group, an aralkyloxycarbonyl group, a heteroaryloxycarbonyl group, a heteroarylalkoxycarbonyl group, an alkylsulfonyl group, an alicyclic alkylsulfonyl group, an alicyclic heterocyclic sulfonyl group, an alkenylsulfonyl group, an alkynylsulfonyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted arylsulfonyl group, an aralkylsulfonyl group, a heteroarylsulfonyl group or a heteroarylalkylsulfonyl group), a ureido group, a thioureido group, an alkoxycarbonylamino group, an alicyclic alkoxycarbonylamino group, an O-alicyclic heterocyclic substituted hydroxycarbonylamino group, an alkenyloxycarbonylamino group, an alkynyloxycarbonylamino group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxycarbonylamino group, an aralkyloxycarbonylamino group, a heteroaryloxycarbonylamino group, a heteroarylalkoxycarbonylamino group, an alkoxy group, an alicyclic alkoxy group, an O-alicyclic heterocyclic substituted hydroxyl group, an alkenyloxy group, an alkynyloxy group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy group, an aralkyloxy group, a heteroaryloxy group, a heteroarylalkoxy group, a sulfo group, a trifluoromethylsulfinyl group, an alkylsulfinyl group, an alicyclic alkylsulfinyl group, an alicyclic heterocyclic sulfinyl group, an alkenylsulfinyl group, an alkynylsulfinyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted arylsulfinyl group, an aralkylsulfinyl group, a heteroarylsulfinyl group, a heteroarylalkylsulfinyl group, xe2x80x94SO2R45 (wherein R45 represents a trifluoromethyl group, an alkyl group, an alicyclic alkyl group, an alicyclic heterocyclic group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group, an aralkyl group, a heteroaryl group, a heteroarylalkyl group, an alkoxy group, an alicyclic alkoxy group, an O-alicyclic heterocyclic substituted hydroxyl group, an alkenyloxy group, an alkynyloxy group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy group, an aralkyloxy group, a heteroaryloxy group, a heteroarylalkoxy group, an amino group, an alkylamino group, an alicyclic alkylamino group, an N-alicyclic heterocyclic substituted amino group, an alkenylamino group, an alkynylamino group, a substituted or unsubstituted arylamino group, an aralkylamino group, a heteroarylamino group or a heteroarylalkylamino group), an alkylsulfonyloxy group, an alicyclic alkylsulfonyloxy group, an alicyclic heterocyclic sulfonyloxy group, an alkenylsulfonyloxy group, an alkynylsulfonyloxy group, a substituted or unsubstituted arylsulfonyloxy group, an aralkylsulfonyloxy group, a heteroarylsulfonyloxy group, a heteroarylalkylsulfonyloxy group, a mercapto group and xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94G1xe2x80x94R46 (wherein G1 represents a single bond, CO or SO2; and R46 represents a trifluoromethyl group, an alkyl group, an alicyclic alkyl group, an alicyclic heterocyclic group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group, an aralkyl group, a heteroaryl group or a heteroarylalkyl group).
The substituted alicyclic alkyl group, the substituted alicyclic heterocyclic group, the substituted nitrogen-containing alicyclic heterocyclic group, the substituted nitrogen-containing heterocyclic group, the substituted aryl group, the substituted aralkyl group, the substituted heteroaryl group, the substituted heteroarylalkyl group and the substituted phenyl ring each has 1 to 3 substituents which are the same or different. Examples of the substituents are a nitro group, a cyano group, a hydroxyl group, a halogen atom, a methylenedioxy group, xe2x80x94(OCH2CH2)nOxe2x80x94 (wherein n represents an integer of 1 to 6), a trimethylene group, a trifluoromethyl group, a difluoromethoxy group, a trifluoromethoxy group, an azido group, a thiocyanato group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alicyclic alkyl group, an alicyclic heterocyclic group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group, an aralkyl group, a heteroaryl group, a heteroarylalkyl group, a carboxyl group, a formyl group, R47COxe2x80x94E2xe2x80x94 (wherein E2 represents a single bond or an oxygen atom; and R47 represents an alkyl group, a trifluoromethyl group, an alicyclic alkyl group, an alicyclic heterocyclic group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group, an aralkyl group, a heteroaryl group, a heteroarylalkyl group, an alkoxy group, an alicyclic alkoxy group, an O-alicyclic heterocyclic substituted hydroxyl group, an alkenyloxy group, an alkynyloxy group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy group, an aralkyloxy group, a heteroaryloxy group, a heteroarylalkoxy group, an amino group, an alkylamino group, an alicyclic alkylamino group, a substituted or unsubstituted N-alicyclic heterocyclic substituted amino group, an alkenylamino group, an alkynylamino group, a substituted or unsubstituted arylamino group, an aralkylamino group, a heteroarylamino group or a heteroarylalkylamino group), xe2x80x94NR48R49 (wherein R48 and R49, which may be the same or different, each represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an alicyclic alkyl group, an alicyclic heterocyclic group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group, an aralkyl group, a heteroaryl group, a heteroarylalkyl group, an alkanoyl group, an alicyclic alkanoyl group, an alicyclic heterocyclic carbonyl group, an alkenoyl group, an alkynoyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aroyl group, an aralkylcarbonyl group, a heteroarylcarbonyl group, a heteroarylalkylcarbonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, an alicyclic alkoxycarbonyl group, an O-alicyclic heterocyclic substituted hydroxycarbonyl group, an alkenyloxycarbonyl group, an alkynyloxycarbonyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxycarbonyl group, an aralkyloxycarbonyl group, a heteroaryloxycarbonyl group, a heteroarylalkoxycarbonyl group, an alkylsulfonyl group, an alicyclic alkylsulfonyl group, an alicyclic heterocyclic sulfonyl group, an alkenylsulfonyl group, an alkynylsulfonyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted arylsulfonyl group, an aralkylsulfonyl group, a heteroarylsulfonyl group or a heteroarylalkylsulfonyl group), xe2x80x94CBNRxRy, (wherein B represents an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom; and Rx and Ry which may be the same or different, each represents a hydrogen atom, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alicyclic alkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alicyclic heterocyclic group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkynyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl group, or a substituted or unsubstituted heteroarylalkyl group), an alkoxycarbonylamino group, an alicyclic alkoxycarbonylamino group, an O-alicyclic heterocyclic substituted hydroxycarbonylamino group, an alkenyloxycarbonylamino group, an alkynyloxycarbonylamino group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxycarbonylamino group, an aralkyloxycarbonylamino group, a heteroaryloxycarbonylamino group, a heteroarylalkoxycarbonylamino group, an alkoxy group, an alicyclic alkoxy group, an O-alicyclic heterocyclic substituted hydroxyl group, an alkenyloxy group, an alkynyloxy group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy group, an aralkyloxy group, a heteroaryloxy group, a heteroarylalkoxy group, a sulfo group, a trifluoromethylsulfinyl group, an alkylsulfinyl group, an alicyclic alkylsulfinyl group, an alicyclic heterocyclic sulfinyl group, an alkenylsulfinyl group, an alkynylsulfinyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted arylsulfinyl group, an aralkylsulfinyl group, a heteroarylsulfinyl group, a heteroarylalkylsulfinyl group, xe2x80x94S2R50 (wherein R50 represents a trifluoromethyl group, an alkyl group, an alicyclic alkyl group, an alicyclic heterocyclic group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group, an aralkyl group, a heteroaryl group, a heteroarylalkyl group, an alkoxy group, an alicyclic alkoxy group, an O-alicyclic heterocyclic substituted hydroxyl group, an alkenyloxy group, an alkynyloxy group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy group, an aralkyloxy group, a heteroaryloxy group, a heteroarylalkoxy group, an amino group, an alkylamino group, an alicyclic alkylamino group, an N-alicyclic heterocyclic substituted amino group, an alkenylamino group, an alkynylamino group, a substituted or unsubstituted arylamino group, an aralkylamino group, a heteroarylamino group or a heteroarylalkylamino group), an alkylsulfonyloxy group, an alicyclic alkylsulfonyloxy group, an alicyclic heterocyclic sulfonyloxy group, an alkenylsulfonyloxy group, an alkynylsulfonyloxy group, a substituted or unsubstituted arylsulfonyloxy group, an aralkylsulfonyloxy group, a heteroarylsulfonyloxy group, a heteroarylalkylsulfonyloxy group, a mercapto group or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94G2xe2x80x94R51 (wherein G2 represents a single bond, CO or SO2; and R51 represents a trifluoromethyl group, an alkyl group, an alicyclic alkyl group, an alicyclic heterocyclic group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group, an aralkyl group, a heteroaryl group or a heteroarylalkyl group), a substituted or unsubstituted arylazo group, and a heteroarylazo group.
In the definitions of the substituents, the alkyl group and the alkyl moiety of the alkoxy group, the alkylamino group, the alkanoyl group, the alkylsulfonyl group, the alkoxycarbonyl group, the alkoxycarbonylamino group, the alkylsulfinyl group and the alkylsulfonyloxy group have the same significance as the above-described alkyl group. The alicyclic alkyl group and the alicyclic alkyl moiety of the alicyclic alkoxy group, the alicyclic alkylamino group, the alicyclic alkanoyl group, the alicyclic alkylsulfonyl group, the alicyclic alkoxycarbonyl group, the alicyclic alkoxycarbonylamino group,the alicyclic alkylsulfinyl group and the alicyclic alkylsulfonyloxy group have the same significance as the above-described alicyclic alkyl group. The alicyclic heterocyclic group and the alicyclic heterocyclic moiety of the O-alicyclic heterocyclic substituted hydroxyl group, the N-alicyclic heterocyclic substituted amino group, the alicyclic heterocyclic carbonyl group, the alicyclic heterocyclic sulfonyl group, the O-alicyclic heterocyclic substituted hydroxycarbonyl group, the O-alicyclic heterocyclic substituted hydroxycarbonylamino group, the alicyclic heterocyclic sulfinyl group and the alicyclic heterocyclic sulfonyloxy group have the same significance as the above-described alicyclic heterocyclic group. The alkenyl group and the alkenyl moiety of the alkenyloxy group, the alkenylamino group, the alkenoyl group, the alkenylsulfonyl group, the alkenyloxycarbonyl group, the alkenyloxycarbonylamino group, the alkenylsulfinyl group and the alkenylsulfonyloxy group have the same significance as the above-described alkenyl group. The alkynyl group and the alkynyl moiety of the alkynyloxy group, the alkynylamino group, the alkynoyl group, the alkynylsulfonyl group, the alkynyloxycarbonyl group, the alkynyloxycarbonylamino group, the alkynylsulfinyl group and the alkynylsulfonyloxy group have the same significance as the above-described alkynyl group. The aryl group and the aryl moiety of the aryloxy group, the arylamino group, the aroyl group, the arylsulfonyl group, the aryloxycarbonyl group, the aryloxycarbonylamino group, the arylsulfinyl group, the arylsulfonyloxy group and the arylazo group have the same significance as the above-described aryl group. The aralkyl group and the aralkyl moiety of the aralkyloxy group, the aralkylamino group, the aralkylcarbonyl group, the aralkylsulfonyl group, the aralkyloxycarbonyl group, the aralkyloxycarbonylamino group, the aralkylsulfinyl group and the aralkylsulfonyloxy group have the same significance as the above-described aralkyl group. The heteroaryl group and the heteroaryl moiety of the heteroaryloxy group, the heteroarylamino group, the heteroarylcarbonyl group, the heteroarylsulfonyl group, the heteroaryloxycarbonyl group, the heteroaryloxycarbonylamino group, the heteroarylsulfinyl group, the heteroarylsulfoonyloxy group and the heteroarylazo group have the same significance as the above-described heteroaryl group. The heteroarylalkyl group and the heteroarylalkyl moiety of the heteroarylalkyloxy group, the heteroarylalkylamino group, the heteroarylalkylcarbonyl group, the heteroarylalkylsulfonyl group, the heteroarylalkyloxycarbonyl group, the heteroarylalkyloxycarbonylamino group, the heteroarylalkylsulfinyl group and the heteroarylalkylsulfonyloxy group have the same significance as the above-described heteroarylalkyl group. The halogen atom has the same significance as the above-described halogen atom. Examples of the substituents in the substituted alkyl group and the substituted N-alicyclic heterocyclic substituted amino group are a hydroxyl group, an oxo group and xe2x80x94NR52R53 (wherein R52 and R53, which may be the same or different, each represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an alicyclic alkyl group, an alicyclic heterocyclic group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, an aryl group, an aralkyl group, a heteroaryl group, a heteroarylalkyl group or an alkoxycarbonyl group, or R52 and R53 are combined together with the adjoining nitrogen atom to represent a nitrogen-containing alicyclic heterocyclic group; and the alkyl group, the alicyclic alkyl group, the alicyclic heterocyclic group, the alkenyl group, the alkynyl group, the aryl group, the aralkyl group, the heteroaryl group, the heteroarylalkyl group, the alkoxycarbonyl group and the nitrogen-containing alicyclic heterocyclic group formed with the adjoining nitrogen atom have the same significances as defined above). Examples of the substituents in the substituted alicyclic alkyl group, the substituted aryl group, the substituted aryloxy group, the substituted arylamino group, the substituted aroyl group, the substituted arylsulfonyl group, the substituted aryloxycarbonyl group, the substituted aryloxycarbonylamino group, the substituted aryloxy group, the substituted arylsulfinyl group, the substituted arylsulfonyloxy group and the substituted arylazo group are an alkyl group, a nitro group, a cyano group, a hydroxyl group, a halogen atom and xe2x80x94NR54R55 (wherein R54 and R55, which may be the same or different, each represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an alicyclic alkyl group, an alicyclic heterocyclic group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, an aryl group, an aralkyl group, a heteroaryl group or a heteroarylalkyl group; and the alkyl group, the alicyclic alkyl group, the alicyclic heterocyclic group, the alkenyl group, the alkynyl group, the aryl group, the aralkyl group, the heteroaryl group and the heteroarylalkyl group have the same significances as defined above), and the alkyl group and the halogen atom have the same significances as defined above.
The pharmaceutically acceptable salts of Compounds (I) include pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts, metal salts, ammonium salts, organic amine addition salts, amino acid addition salts, etc. Examples of the pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts of Compounds (I) are inorganic acid addition salts such as hydrochloride, sulfate and phosphate, and organic acid addition salts such as acetate, maleate, fumarate, tartrate, citrate and methanesulfonate. Examples of the pharmaceutically acceptable metal salts are alkali metal salts such as sodium salt and potassium salt, alkaline earth metal salts such as magnesium salt and calcium salt, aluminum salt and zinc salt. Examples of the pharmaceutically acceptable ammonium salts are ammonium salt and tetramethylammounium salt. Examples of the pharmaceutically acceptable organic amine addition salts are salts with morpholine and piperidine. Examples of the pharmaceutically acceptable amino acid addition salts are salts with lysine, glycine and phenylalanine.
The processes for preparing Compounds (I) are described below.
Compound (I-a), i.e., Compound (I) wherein R1 is hydrogen can be prepared according to the following reaction step. 
(In the formulae, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, X, Y, Z, V and W have the same significances as defined above; and Wxe2x80x2 represents 1-piperazinyl or 1-homopiperazinyl wherein carbons on the ring may be substituted by unsubstituted alkyl groups.)
Compound (I-a) can be obtained by reaction of Compound (II) with isocyanate (R2NCO) obtained according to a known method [e.g., S. R. Sandler, et al., Organic Functional Group Preparations, vol. 1, p. 305, Academic Press Inc. (New York and London) (1968); and R. B. Wagner, et al., Synthetic Organic Chemistry, vol. 3, p. 640, John Wiley (1961)] orisothiocyanate (R2NCS) obtained according to a known method [e.g., S. R. Sandier, et al., Organic Functional Group Preparations, vol. 1, p. 312, Academic Press Inc. (New York and London) (1968); and R. B. Wagner, et al., Synthetic Organic Chemistry, vol. 3, p. 829, John Wiley, (1961)] in an appropriate inert solvent, e.g., a halogenated hydrocarbon such as chloroform or dichloromethane, an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene or toluene, an ether solvent such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran (THF) or 1,4-dioxane, a lower alcohol such as methanol, ethanol or isopropanol, an aprotic polar solvent such as dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidone or dimethyl sulfoxide, or a mixture thereof at a temperature between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and the boiling point of the solvent used for 10 minutes to 48 hours. If necessary, the reaction is carried out in the presence of a base, e.g., an organic base such as triethylamine or pyridine, an inorganic base such as potassium carbonate, sodium hydroxide or sodium hydride, or a metal alkoxide such as sodium methoxide or potassium tert-butoxide.
The starting Compound (II) can be obtained by the methods described in South African Patent No. 67 06512 (1968), Ind. J. Chem., 26B, 550-555 (1987), Reference Examples of the present application, and the like, and also by the following reaction step. 
(In the formulae, L1 represents a leaving group; and R3, R4, R5, R6, W, X, Y and Z have the same significances as defined above.)
The leaving group represented by L1 includes halogen, lower alkoxy, lower alkylthio, lower alkylsulfonyloxy, arylsulfonyloxy, etc. The halogen, the lower alkoxy, the lower alkylthio, the lower alkylsulfonyloxy and the arylsulfonyloxy have the same significances as defined above.
Compound (II) can be obtained by reaction of Compound (IV) with Compound W-H in an appropriate inert solvent, e.g., a lower alcohol such as methanol, ethanol or isopropanol, a halogenated hydrocarbon such as chloroform or dichloromethane, an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene or toluene, an ether solvent such as diethyl ether, THF or 1,4-dioxane, an aprotic polar solvent such as dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidone or dimethyl sulfoxide, or a mixture thereof at a temperature between room temperature and the boiling point of the solvent used for 10 minutes to 48 hours. If necessary, the reaction is carried out in the presence of a base, e.g., an organic base such as triethylamine or pyridine, an inorganic base such as potassium carbonate, sodium hydroxide or sodium hydride, or a metal alkoxide such as sodium methoxide or potassium t-butoxide.
In the above process, if the defined groups change under the conditions of the working method or are not appropriate for carrying out the method, the desired compound can be obtained by conducting the reaction using W-H which is protected except for the reaction point, followed by deprotection. Suitable protective groups are, for example, those described in T. W. Greene, Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, John Wiley and Sons Inc. (1981), etc., such as ethoxycarbonyl, t-butoxycarbonyl, acetyl and benzyl. The protective groups can be introduced and eliminated according to conventional methods used in organic synthetic chemistry [e.g., T. W. Greene, Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, John Wiley and Sons Inc. (1981)].
The starting Compound (IV) is commercially available, or can be obtained according to the methods described in J. Chem. Soc., 890-899 (1947); J. Chem. Soc., 561-572 (1962); J. Chem. Soc., B, 449-454 (1967); J. Indian Chem. Soc., 36, 787-791 (1959); J. Org. Chem., 17, 1571-1575 (1952); J. Med. Chem., 14, 1060-1066 (1971); French Patent No. 1388756 (1965); J. Am. Chem. Soc., 68, 1204-1208 (1946); Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 120872/85; J. Med. Chem., 39, 918-928 (1966); and South African Patent No. 67 06512 (1968), the methods described in Reference Examples, or the like.
Compound (I) can be prepared according to the following reaction step. 
(In the formulae, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, X, Y, Z, V, W and Wxe2x80x2 have the same significances as described above.)
Compound (I) can be obtained by reaction of Compound (II) with carbamoyl chloride or thiocarbamoyl chloride obtained according to a known method [e.g., Beilstein, 4, 73 (1922); Beilstein, 4, 75 (1922); Berichte der Deutschen Chemischen Gesellschaft, 12, 1163 (1879); and Berichte der Deutschen Chemischen Gesellschaft, 26, 1681 (1893)] in an appropriate inert solvent, e.g., a halogenated hydrocarbon such as chloroform or dichloromethane, an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene or toluene, an ether solvent such as diethyl ether, THF or 1,4-dioxane, a lower alcohol such as methanol, ethanol or isopropanol, an aprotic polar solvent such as dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidone or dimethyl sulfoxide, or a mixture thereof at a temperature between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and the boiling point of the solvent used for 10 minutes to 48 hours. If necessary, the reaction is carried out in the presence of a base, e.g., an organic base such as triethylamine or pyridine, an inorganic base such as potassium carbonate, sodium hydroxide or sodium hydride, or a metal alkoxide such as sodium methoxide or potassium tert-butoxide.
Compound (I) can also be prepared according to the following reaction step. 
(In the formulae, L2 represents a leaving group; and R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, X, Y, Z, V, W and Wxe2x80x2 have the same significances as defined above.)
The leaving group represented by L2 includes lower alkoxy, lower alkylthio, 4-nitrophenyloxy, etc. The lower alkoxy and the lower alkylthio have the same significances as defined above.
Compound (I) can be obtained by reaction of Compound (II) with Compound (III) in an appropriate inert solvent, e.g., a halogenated hydrocarbon such as chloroform or dichloromethane, an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene or toluene, an ether solvent such as diethyl ether, THF or 1,4-dioxane, a lower alcohol such as methanol, ethanol or isopropanol, an aprotic polar solvent such as dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidone or dimethyl sulfoxide, or a mixture thereof at a temperature between room temperature and the boiling point of the solvent used for 10 minutes to 48 hours. If necessary, the reaction is carried out in the presence of a base, e.g., an organic base such as triethylamine or pyridine, an inorganic base such as potassium carbonate, sodium hydroxide or sodium hydride, or a metal alkoxide such as sodium methoxide or potassium tert-butoxide.
The starting Compound (III) can be obtained according to the method described in S. R. Sandler, et al., Organic Functional Group Preparations, vol. 2, p. 223, Academic Press Inc. (New York and London) (1971), or the like.
Compound (I) can also be prepared according to the following reaction step. 
(In the formulae, L1 represents a leaving group; and R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, X, Y, Z, V, W and Wxe2x80x2 have the same significances as defined above.)
The leaving group represented by L1 has the same significance as defined above, and the halogen, the lower alkoxy, the lower alkylsulfonyloxy and the lower alkylsulfonyl have the same significances as defined above.
Compound (I) can be obtained by reaction of Compound (IV) with Compound (V) in an appropriate inert solvent, e.g., a halogenated hydrocarbon such as chloroform or dichloromethane, an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene or toluene, an ether solvent such as diethyl ether, THF or 1,4-dioxane, a lower alcohol such as methanol, ethanol or isopropanol, an aprotic polar solvent such as dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidone or dimethyl sulfoxide, or a mixture thereof at a temperature between room temperature and the boiling point of the solvent used for 10 minutes to 48 hours. If necessary, the reaction is carried out in the presence of a base, e.g., an organic base such as triethylamine or pyridine, an inorganic base such as potassium carbonate, sodium hydroxide or sodium hydride, or a metal alkoxide such as sodium methoxide or potassium tert-butoxide.
The starting Compound (V) can be obtained according to the method described in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 120872/85, or the like.
Compound (I) can also be prepared according to the following reaction step. 
(In the formulae, L3 represents a leaving group; and R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, V, W, X, Y and Z have the same significances as defined above.)
The leaving group represented by L3 includes halogen, lower alkoxy, lower alkylthio, 4-nitrophenyloxy, etc. The halogen, the lower alkoxy and the lower alkylthio have the same significances as defined above.
Compound (I) can be obtained by reaction of Compound (VI) with Compound (VII) in an appropriate inert solvent, e.g., a halogenated hydrocarbon such as chloroform or dichloromethane, an aromatic hydrocarbon such as benzene or toluene, an ether solvent such as diethyl ether, THF or 1,4-dioxane, a lower alcohol such as methanol, ethanol or isopropanol, an aprotic polar solvent such as dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidone or dimethyl sulfoxide, or a mixture thereof at a temperature between room temperature and the boiling point of the solvent used for 10 minutes to 48 hours. If necessary, the reaction is carried out in the presence of a base, e.g., an organic base such as triethylamine or pyridine, an inorganic base such as potassium carbonate, sodium hydroxide or sodium hydride, or a metal alkoxide such as sodium methoxide or potassium tert-butoxide.
The starting Compound (VI) can be obtained according to the methods described in South African Patent No. 67 06512 (1968), U.S. Pat. No. 3723434 (1973), etc., the methods described in Reference Examples, or the like.
In the above process, if the defined groups change under the conditions of the working method or are not appropriate for carrying out the method, the desired compound can be obtained by using the methods for introducing and eliminating protective groups which are conventionally used in organic synthetic chemistry [e.g., T. W. Greene, Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, John Wiley and Sons Inc. (1981)], etc. Conversion of functional groups contained in the substituents can be carried out by known methods [e.g., R. C. Larock, Comprehensive Organic Transformations (1989)] in addition to the above-described processes, and some of Compounds (I) can be used as intermediates for further synthesizing novel derivatives (I).
The intermediates and the desired compounds in the processes described above can be isolated and purified by purification methods conventionally used in organic synthetic chemistry, for example, neutralization, filtration, extraction, washing, drying, concentration, recrystallization, and various kinds of chromatography. The intermediates may be subjected to the subsequent reaction without purification.
There may be tautomers for some Compounds (I), and the present invention covers all possible isomers including tautomers and mixtures thereof.
In the case where a salt of Compound (I) is desired and it is produced in the form of the desired salt, it can be subjected to purification as such. In the case where Compound (I) is produced in the free state and its salt is desired, Compound (I) is dissolved or suspended in a suitable organic solvent, followed by addition of an acid or a base to form a salt.
Compounds (I) and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof may exist in the form of adducts with water or various solvents, which are also within the scope of the present invention.
Examples of Compounds (I) obtained by the above-described processes are shown in Table 1.
The pharmacological activities of the compounds of the present invention are shown below by Test Examples.
Test Example 1 Inhibitory Effect on Phosphorylation of PDGF Receptor
The test was carried out according to the method described in the literature [Dah-Shuhn et al., J. Biol. Chem., 266, 413-418 (1991)], using Chinese hamster ovary cells (CHO) wherein human xcex2-PDGF receptor cDNA was introduced and expressed. The test result was expressed as the concentration of a test compound which inhibits the PDGF receptor phosphorylation by 50% (IC50).
The results are shown in Table 2.
Test Example 2 Growth Inhibition Against Smooth Muscle Cells
Vascular smooth muscle cells were isolated from a pig aorta by explantation and used for the test. The cells were put into wells of a 96-well plate (8000 cells/well) and cultured in Dulbecco""s modified Eagle""s medium (DMEM; Nissui Pharmaceutical Co., Ltd.) containing 10% fetal bovine serum (FBS; Hyclone) for 4 days. Then, the cells were further cultured in DMEM containing 0.1% FBS for 3 days, and were synchronized at the cell growth stationary phase.
To each well was added DMEM containing 0.1% FBS and a test sample at a varied concentration, and the cell growth was brought about by PDGF-BB (SIGMA, final concentration: 20 ng/ml). After culturing for 3 days, the cell growth was measured using the cell growth assay kit (Boehringer Mannheim) according to the XTT method [J. Immunol. Methods, 142, 257-265 (1991)], and the cell growth score was calculated by the following equation.
Cell growth score=100xc3x97{1xe2x88x92(Mxe2x88x92P0)/(P100xe2x88x92P0)}
P100: Absorbance by XTT reagent when stimulated by PDGF-BB
P0: Absorbance by XTT reagent when not stimulated by PDGF-BB
M: Absorbance by XTT reagent after addition of a sample when stimulated by PDGF-BB
The test result was expressed as the concentration of a test compound which inhibits the cell growth by 50% (IC50).
The results are shown in Table 3.
Test Example 3 Inhibitory Effect on Hypertrophy of Vascular Intima
Male SD rats (weight: 375-445 g, Charles River, golden standard) were anesthetized with sodium pentobarbital (50 mg/kg, i.p.), and then the neck of each animal was incised by the median incision, followed by retrograde insertion of a balloon catheter (2F, Edwards Laboratories) into the left external carotid. After the above treatment was repeated seven times, the catheter was pulled out, the left external carotid was ligated, and the wound was sutured. A test compound was suspended in a 0.5% solution of Tween 80 in an aqueous solution of sodium chloride to a concentration of 20 mg/ml in the case of intraperitoneal administration and in a 0.5% solution of methyl cellulose 400 to a concentration of 6 mg/ml in the case of oral administration. The suspension was administered once a day in the case of intraperitoneal administration and once or twice a day in the case of oral administration for a period of 15 days starting on the day before the balloon injury. On the 14th day after the balloon injury, the animal was killed and its left carotid was extirpated. The tissues were fixed with formalin, wrapped in paraffin and sliced, followed by Elastica Van Gieson staining. The area of the cross section of the vascular tissues (intima and media) was measured with an image analyzer (Luzex F, NIRECO) and the intima/media area ratio (I/M) was regarded as the degree of hypertrophy of the vascular intima. The administration route for each compound and the results are shown in Table 4.
Test Example 4 Evaluation by the use of a Rat Adjuvant Arthritis Model
Killed cells of Mycobacterium butyricum (Difco Laboratories Inc.) were disrupted in agate mortar and suspended in liquid paraffin to the final concentration of 6.6 mg/ml, followed by sterilization with high pressure steam. Then, 100 xcexcl of the suspension was intradermaly injected into the right hind foot pad of each animal of groups of female 8-weeks-old Lewis rats (Charles River Japan) (6 animals/group) to induce adjuvant arthritis. A test compound was suspended in a 0.5% solution of methylcellulose to the final concentration of 3 mg/ml, and from just before the induction of arthritis, the suspension was orally administered in an amount of 1 ml/100 g of the body weight once a day, 5 days a week. To a control group was administered a 0.5% solution of methylcellulose. A normal group was given no adjuvant treatment or test compound administration. The administration of the test compound was continued till the 18th day after the adjuvant treatment. On the 17th day, the number of leukocytes in peripheral blood was counted, and on the 18th day, all the blood was collected, followed by dissection. The change in body weight with the passage of time, the change of edema in hind paw with the passage of time, the weight of spleen and thymus, the number of leukocytes in peripheral blood, the hydroxyproline content of urine, the glucosaminoglycan content of urine, the SH concentration in serum, the concentration of nitrogen monoxide in serum and the concentration of mucoprotein in serum were measured and evaluated. The volume of both hind paws was measured using a rat""s hind foot edema measurement device (TK-101, Unicom). The number of leukocytes in peripheral blood was counted using an automatic multichannel blood cell counter (Sysmex K-2000, Toa Iyo Denshi Co., Ltd.). The hydroxyproline content of urine was measured according to the method described in Ikeda, et al., Annual Report of Tokyo Metropolitan Research Laboratories P. H., 36, 277 (1985), and the glucosaminoglycan content was measured according to the method described in Moriyama, et al., Hinyo Kiyo, 40, 565 (1994) and Klompmakers, et al., Analytical Biochemistry, 153, 80 (1986). The SH concentration in serum was measured according to the method described in Miesel, et al., Inflammation, 17, 595 (1993), and the concentration of nitrogen monoxide was measured according to the method of Tracey, et al., Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics, 272, 1011 (1995). The concentration of mucoprotein was measured using Aspro GP Kit (Otsuka Pharmaceutical Co., Ltd.). The percentage of inhibition for each indication was calculated according to the following equation.
% Inhibition={(Control groupxe2x88x92Compound-administered group)/(Control groupxe2x88x92Normal group)}xc3x97100
The results on Compound 239 are shown in Table 5.
Test Example 5 Activity on a Mesangial Proliferative Glomerulonephritis Model
Anti-rat Thy-1.1 monoclonal antibody OX-7 (Cedarlane) was administered to male Wistar-Kyoto rats (Charles River Japan, 160 g, 6 animals/group) in an amount of 1.0 mg/kg by intravenous administration through the tail vein. A test compound was suspended in a 0.5% solution of methylcellulose and the resulting suspension was administered to each of the rats twice a day for a period of 7 days starting on the day before the administration of OX-7. On the 7th day after the OX-7 administration, when mesangial cell growth and extracellular matrix hypertrophy became prominent, the left kidney of each rat was extirpated, fixed with 20% buffered formalin for 6 hours and wrapped in paraffin, followed by slicing. The obtained pieces were subjected to immune tissue staining using antibody Pd10 (DAKO) against a proliferative cell nuclear antigen. After comparative staining with Methyl Green staining solution using diaminobenzidine as a color developer, the paraffin sections were enclosed. Half of the glomeruli in a kidney piece were observed and the number of the cells in one glomerulus which were positive to the proliferative cell nuclear antigen was calculated. The test for the significance of difference was carried out by the Wilcoxon test.
The results on Compound 208 are shown in Table 6.
Compounds (I) and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof can be administered as such, but it is usually preferred to administer them in the form of pharmaceutical compositions, which are used for animals and human beings.
It is preferred to employ the administration route which is the most effective for the treatment. For example, administration is made orally or non-orally by intrarectal, intraoral, subcutaneous, intramuscular or intravenous administration.
Examples of the forms for administration are capsules, tablets, granules, powders, syrups, emulsions, suppositories and injections.
Liquid compositions such as emulsions and syrups which are appropriate for oral administration can be prepared using water, sugars such as sucrose, sorbitol and fructose, glycols such as polyethylene glycol and propylene glycol, oils such as sesame oil, olive oil and soybean oil, preservatives such as p-hydroxybenzoates, flavors such as strawberry flavor and peppermint, etc.
Capsules, tablets, powders and granules can be prepared using excipients such as lactose, glucose, sucrose and mannitol, disintegrating agents such as starch and sodium alginate, lubricants such as magnesium stearate and talc, binders such as polyvinyl alcohol, hydroxypropyl cellulose and gelatin, surfactants such as fatty acid esters, plasticizers such as glycerin, etc.
Compositions suitable for non-oral administration preferably comprise a sterilized aqueous preparation containing an active compound which is isotonic to the recipient""s blood. For example, injections are prepared using a carrier which comprises a salt solution, a glucose solution, or a mixture of a salt solution and a glucose solution.
Compositions for topical application are prepared by dissolving or suspending an active compound in one or more kinds of solvents such as mineral oil, petroleum and polyhydric alcohol, or other bases used for topical drugs.
Compositions for intestinal administration are prepared using ordinary carriers such as cacao fat, hydrogenated fat and hydrogenated fat carboxylic acid, and are provided as suppositories.
The compositions for non-oral administration may additionally be formulated to contain one or more kinds of additives selected from glycols, oils, flavors, preservatives (including antioxidants) , excipients, disintegrating agents, lubricants, binders, surfactants and plasticizers which are used for the preparation of compositions for oral administration.
The effective dose and the administration schedule of Compound (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof will vary depending on the administration route, the patient""s age and body weight, and the type or degree of the diseases to be treated. However, it is generally appropriate to administer Compound (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof in a dose of 0.01-1000 mg/adult/day, preferably 5-500 mg/adult/day, in one to several parts.
All the compounds of the present invention can be immediately applied to the treatment of kinase-dependent diseases of mammals as kinase inhibitors, specifically, those relating to tyrosine kinase. Specifically preferred are the compounds which have IC50 within the range of 10 nM-10 xcexcM. Specific compounds of the present invention which have an activity to specifically inhibit one of the three types of protein kinase (for example, kinase which phosphorylates tyrosine, kinase which phosphorylates tyrosine and threonine, and kinase which phosphorylates threonine) can be selected. Tyrosine kinase-dependent diseases include hyperproliferative malfunction which is caused or maintained by abnormal tyrosine kinase activity. Examples thereof include psoriasis, pulmonary fibrosis, glomerulonephritis, cancer, atherosclerosis and anti-angiopoiesis (for example, tumor growth and diabetic retinopathy). Current knowledge of the relationship between other classes of kinase and specific diseases is insufficient. However, compounds having specific PTK-inhibiting activity have a useful treatment effect. Other classes of kinase have also been recognized in the same manner. Quercetin, genistein and staurosporin, which are all PTK-inhibitors, inhibit many kinds of protein kinase in addition to tyrosine kinase. However, as a result of their lack of the specificity, their cytotoxicity is high. Therefore, a PTK-inhibitor (or an inhibitor of other classes of kinase) which is apt to bring about undesirable side effects because of the lack of selectivity can be identified by the use of an ordinary test to measure cytotoxicity.